


Satisfied

by xxEmi



Series: Destiel Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel helps the ship sail, M/M, Sad, This is a sad one my guy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Based off "Helpless" and "Satisfied" from Hamilton





	Satisfied

“You should have seen him Cassie! He was witty, intelligent, tall, oh and with just the right amount stubble mhm…. And dear father his eyes!”

Cas sighed and looked around the ballroom. He had long ago learned to just tune Gabriel out when he was talking about his latest catch. Instead he chose to focus on the dancers.

Most of them were soldiers, from privates to generals, all from his father, King Novak’s army. They had been brought to the royal palace to celebrate their latest victory over the Kingdom of Infernum.

Cas had never liked parties, unlike his brother who practically lived for them. He preferred to stay in his room or tend to his garden.

“Oh,” Cas whispered when his eyes landed on one person in particular.

The man was beautiful; there was simply no other word for it. Long bowed legs, tanned skin, carefully styled hair, and the muscular form of a soldier. He had a glass of wine in hand and was chatting with another soldier, a woman with red hair.

“Are you even listening to me?” Gabriel asked irritably, snapping Cas out of his daze.

“Gabriel who is that man?” Cas asked, nodding his head in the man’s direction.

Gabriel carefully scanned the crowds for the man Cas was referring to then his entire face lit up. “That’s Captain Dean Winchester. He’s the one-,”

“I want him.” Cas breathed.

Gabriel fell silent for a moment. “You do?” He asked in quiet awe.

“I’ve never seen someone more beautiful.” Cas whispered, glancing up at his brother.

Gabriel looked as though he was in deep thought. “Hold my drink.” He finally said.

Cas frowned as Gabriel shoved his drink in his hand and, to his absolute horror, walked towards the captain. He watched nervously as Gabriel spoke with the man, not knowing what his brother was up to until Gabriel took the man’s hand and lead him in Cas’ direction.

Panic welled up inside him and he briefly thought about running but it was too late they were already in front of him.

“This is Castiel Novak.” Gabriel said with a small smirk.

“Novak?” The Captain questioned.

“My brother.” Gabriel informed him.

Cas cleared his throat and shakily handed Gabriel his wine before giving him a small bow. “Thank you for your service Captain. I understand that the fight has been rough.”

The Captain smiled and bowed, taking his hand in his own and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “If fighting this war was what it took for us to meet it will have been worth it, your highness.”

Cas flushed bright red.

“I’ll leave you too it.” Gabriel said wandering off but Cas was too flustered to care.

“May I have this dance, your highness?” The Captain questioned.

“You may,” Cas said, nervously taking the man’s offered arm. “And Captain, you may call me Cas.”

“Thank you, your highness.” The Captain said with a smile. “Then you must call me Dean.”

“Dean.” Cas said, trying the name out on his tongue finding that he liked it. “Very well.” He said with a smile.

Dean led him out and they picked up a steady rhythm, swaying along to the music.

“Where are you from Captain?” Cas inquired. “I mean Dean.” He corrected.

Dean smiled. “I am from Lawrence, a small town in the Kansas district.”

“The Kansas District.” Cas said, eyes alighting. “Home of the most beautiful sunflowers around, if I am correct.”

“You are.”

“I thought so. I have several of them growing in my garden.”

“You garden?” Dean’s eyebrow rose, whether in amusement or interest Cas didn’t know.

Cas flushed. “Well yes. It’s only a small one. My father gifted it to me for my 21st birthday.”

“My mother use to have a flower garden. What sort of plants do you have in it?” Dean asked, his head tilting with interest.

Cas spent the next few minutes babbling about his garden, his flowers, and his bees. He was so caught up he hadn’t even noticed the musicians had changed songs.

“I’m afraid I got carried away.” Cas said, turning red.

“I don’t mind.” Dean said with a smile as the arm around Cas’ waist pulled him closer.

Cas gave a shy smile. “How about you tell me about yourself.” He suggested.

Dean nodded. “Very well Cas.” He spoke very briefly of his childhood other than to mention his mother passed when he was young and that he had a brother four years his junior who had injured his knee in the last battle and couldn’t attend. He talked mostly about his company and of the missions he went on. Apparently they were quite dangerous and high risk.

“When do you return to your company?” Cas inquired. They had long ago decided to stop dancing and take a stroll through Cas’ garden.

“In a fortnight.” Dean said. A hopeful glint alit in his eyes. “Would it be to bold of me to ask you to write to me?”

Cas beamed. “I would love to.”

* * *

 

_My dearest Dean,_

_I enjoyed your last letter very much. You have such a wonderful way of words and I adored the poem you sent me._

_I’m glad that you are well and safe. I’m always filled with worry whenever one of your letters comes late. I tend to fear the worst._

_As you can see, I included a pressing of one of my daisies, as you said mentioned that the front lines lack any color except red._

_I am well of course. I apologize for the lateness of my letter. I rarely find myself alone. Gabriel is constantly badgering me about you, saying he wishes to form a harem-,_

  
“I’m just saying if you loved me you would share him.”

Cas scowled and swatted at his brother, covering the words of the letter with his arm. “I ask you time and time again not to read over my shoulder.”

“Why, do you have something to hide?” Gabriel teased. He let out a dramatic gasp. “Castiel are you exchanging filth with this man?”

“Gabriel!” Cas hissed shooting a nervous look to the maid that was straightening his bed.

“Calm down Cas.” Gabriel said with a laugh. “When is he going to have time to visit again?”

“He said he’d try for next week.” Cas said. Warmth filled his chest and a grin spread across his face against his will. He expected Gabriel to tease him but the older man was unusually silent.

Cas looked up and was surprised to see a gentle look on Gabriel’s face.

“I’m glad you’re happy Cas.” He said, sincerity filling his voice. “I truly am.”

Cas smiled and stood to embrace his brother. “Thank you Gabriel. I can only hope you one day find the same happiness I have.”

Gabriel let out a choked noise and a forced laugh. “Alright alright, enough mush. I’ll leave you alone so you can finish writing your love letter.”

Cas shook his head as he watched his brother retreat before he turned back to his desk and picked up his quill.

* * *

 

Cas paced nervously outside his father’s chambers. “What could be taking so long?”

“Who knows? Maybe father had him executed.” Gabriel said offhandedly. “I’m kidding.” He quickly added when he saw Cas’ paranoid expression.

Cas was about to retort when Dean finally walked out of his father’s quarters, looking relieved, the king trailing after him.

“You two should go for a walk.” The king said, a pleased smile gracing his tired face. “You have a lot to discuss.”

“We can go to my garden. I can show you my new bee hives.” Cas suggested, turning to Dean.

“That sounds wonderful.” Dean said offering Cas his arm.

“So what did you need to ask my father about?” Cas inquired as they walked along the rows of plants.

Dean came to a halt and sucked in a deep breath. “Cas,” He said, taking the prince’s hands in his own. “I…. I am of neither nobility nor wealth. I am no more than a soldier in your father’s army. I am unworthy of the attentions of a prince.”

Cas’ heart caught in his throat as Dean carefully lowered himself to a knee.

“Despite this, you gave me your attention anyway. You wrote to me. I can’t tell you how much your letters mean to me. I kept them all you know. On the front when I couldn’t sleep I would reread them and imagine I was there beside you. I want to be beside you.” Dean swallowed harshly. “If you will have me.”

Cas felt dizzy, he couldn’t breathe.

“Cas?” Dean asked nervously when Cas didn’t speak.

“I will have you.” Cas breathed out.

“You will?” Dean asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yes! Yes of course!” Cas cried.

Dean stood and let out a whoop, pressing their lips together tightly.

* * *

They look so happy. Gabriel thought as he watched Cas and Dean during the wedding banquet.

The ceremony had been short and sweet, with flowers from Cas’ garden and the party was scheduled to go long into the night. People of wealth and nobility came from all over to witness the marriage of the King’s youngest son. And of course a table was dedicated to Dean’s company and his brother.

A laugh came from Dean and Cas’ table and Gabriel looked up from his drink, only to find himself staring into Dean’s glittering green eyes and suddenly Gabriel felt memories bubble to the surface.

* * *

_Gabriel looked around before sneakily scooping up a bit of icing from the cake and popping it in his mouth._

_“I saw that.”_

_Gabriel choked and whirled around only to find himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes._

_“Don’t worry.” The man said with a glint in his eyes. “I won’t tell. For a price of course.”_

_Gabriel squinted at the man, eyes twinkling. “And what would that price be?”_

_The man hummed, as if thinking it over. “What about a dance?”_

_Gabriel considered this and let out a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I have no choice.”_

_The man gave him a toothy grin and offered his hand._

_“And what is your name, blackmailer?” Gabriel inquired as they swayed along to the music._

_The man let out a snort of amusement. “Dean Winchester, your highness.”_

_“And what do you do, Dean Winchester? I mean, aside from blackmailing royals of course.” Gabriel said teasingly._

_Dean smirked. “I’m a captain in the royal army. What do you do?”_

_Gabriel laughed as the Captain turned bright red at his mistake. “Well clearly I am a grocer.” He teased._

_It was a dumb joke but Dean laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard._

_The conversation couldn’t have lasted for more than a few minutes before Dean excused himself to speak with a member of his company but by the end of it Gabriel was buzzing with excitement._

_“You should have seen him Cassie! He was witty, intelligent, tall, oh and with just the right amount stubble mhm…. And dear father his eyes!” Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh. He found himself imagining waking up in his bed and rolling over to stare deep into the emerald green of Dean Winchester’s eyes and suddenly he wanted that. He wanted to wake up with Dean in his bed and not just for one night. “Look at me.” Gabriel said with a small laugh. “Daydreaming like a school girl. You know I’m not getting any younger. Maybe it’s time I settled down, maybe start courting someone. He’d be a nice place to start don’t you think? You’ll have to meet him and tell me what you think of him. Can’t court someone my brother doesn’t li-,”_

_Cas made a small noise, interrupting his ramblings and Gabriel frowned. The younger prince was staring off at something with a strangely wistful look._

_Gabriel huffed. Here he was pouring his heart out and Cas was ignoring him. “Are you even listening to me?” He asked irritably._

_Cas jolted, as if waking up from a daydream. “Gabriel who is that man?” He asked, motioning with his head._

_Gabriel carefully scanned the crowds for the man Cas was referring to and when his eyes landed on Dean he beamed. “That’s Captain Dean Winchester. He’s the one-,”_

_“I want him.” Cas breathed._

_Gabriel fell silent. “You do?” He asked in quiet awe._

_“I’ve never seen someone more beautiful.” Cas whispered._

_He looked up at Gabriel and the older prince felt his stomach drop. He had never seen his brother look so love sick in his life and in that moment he knew his big plans of getting married were crumbling into dust._

_He wanted to scream, to shout that no, Dean Winchester was his but he didn’t. Gabriel knew Cas better than he knew himself. If he told Cas that he wanted Dean, the younger prince would let him have him without a word of protest. He would lie of course and say that it was all right, that he was fine, that he’d get over it and he would be lying._

_It was in that moment that Gabriel made a decision. He could never stand between his brother and his happiness._

_“Hold my drink.” He finally forced out, handing off his glass of wine. He slowly approached the Captain and his friend, trying to keep a smile on his face._

_“Grocer,” Dean said fondly, much to the horror of his red headed companion who couldn’t believe he just called the Crown Prince a grocer._

_“Blackmailer,” Gabriel shot back, smiling a little at the red head’s further confusion. “Do you have a moment?”_

_“Always for you.” Dean said handing the red head his drink and letting the prince take his arm. “Where are you taking me?” He questioned._

_“Me? I’m about to change your life.” Gabriel said, trying to keep the remorse out of his voice._

_A feral grin lit across the Captain’s face, dirty things no doubt filling his mind. “Then by all means, lead the way.”_

_As they came nearer, Cas grew comically paler and behind him Gabriel heard Dean inhale sharply and a small smirk came across his face._

_“This is Castiel Novak.” Gabriel said stepping to the side._

_“Novak?” Dean questioned, eyes not leaving Cas’ form._

_“My brother.” Gabriel informed him._

_Cas’ hands shook as he handed Gabriel his wine. He gave a small bow. “Thank you for your service Captain. I understand that the fight has been rough.”_

_Dean smiled and bowed, taking Cas’ hand into his own and pressing a kiss to it softly. “If fighting this was what it took for us to meet it will have been worth it, your highness.”_

_Cas flushed bright red and Gabriel felt his heart ache._

_“I’ll leave you to it.” He murmured before wandering off to find something stronger than wine._

  
“To the grooms!” Someone shouted, jerking Gabriel out of his memories.

“To the grooms.” Gabriel repeated along with the crowds. As he watched Dean and Cas have their first dance he knew he had made the right decision.

It would have never worked out between him and Gabriel now that he thought about it. Gabriel was the Crown Prince for his father’s sake. His job was to learn to rule and produce heirs to carry on the lineage and he couldn’t do that with Dean. No, Gabriel would have to find himself a sweet little wife to bear his children.

“Pardon me, Grocer.”

He nearly threw his drink in surprise. “Blackmailer.” He said, squinting up at Dean. “What can I help you with?”

“I was hoping you’d be willing to dance with me.” Dean said, turning to look at Cas who was dancing with their father. “I have no father and Sammy is still injured, I was hoping you’d be willing to take his place.”

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat. “Of course.” He croaked out, accepting the hand Dean held out for him.

As they spun around and around Gabriel could almost pretend that Dean was his, and that this was their wedding day but the song ended to quickly and Gabriel was once again left with reality.

At least Dean married Cas. Gabriel decided as he stumbled back to his room with a blonde companion that bore a striking resemblance to the groom.

At least he got to keep those emerald eyes in his life.


End file.
